


Found

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: The Yoko factor
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Tara looks up from her note's. A sick feeling suddenly hitting her hard. She gets up off from her bed and walks over to her window looking out. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she frowns trying to pinpoint what it is she's feeling.

The blonde witch closes her eyes and takes a deep breath , centring herself. Opening up her senses. After a few minutes she gets a flash , a image of the slayer. Her eyes shoot open.  
"Buffy."

She snatches up her keys and runs out of her dorm room.  
As soon as she's out of the building she cast the locators spell Willow had taught her and sends up a silent prayer she's not too late.

~~

Breathing heavily with sweat soaked clothes sticking to her body the blonde witch moves through the woods , following the little blue light. Wondering why Buffy would be out here. She had thought the slayer was still in L.A . Finally the light grows brighter and starts hovering. Tara pushes forward and gasp seeing the unconscious slayer. "Oh goddess." She runs over , dropping to her knees.

Tara places her fingers on the pulse point in Buffy's neck. Feeling a strong , steady pulse she breaths out a sigh of relief.  
"Buffy." Tara gently calls while giving the unconscious woman a little shake but she doesn't get any response.

Biting her lip she wonders what she can do. She then sighs heavily knowing that she doesn't have a choice. She takes a deep breath and concentrates once again before doing the locator spell. This time sending it to find Willow. Hoping she doesn't interrupt the red head in the throws of passion with the werewolf's return. 

She watches as the blue light make's it's way out of the woods before turning her attention back to the unconscious slayer.  
She brushes the dirt from Buffy's face , careful of the large cut across the slayers brow and picks the leaf's out of the golden hair. "Goddess , Buffy. What were you doing out h-here?" She swallows hard.

"Adam." Buffy groans out , coming too and starting to move.

"Buffy , t-try not to m-move." Tara says while putting a shaky hand on the slayers shoulder.

Buffy frowns heavily. "Tara?" She then slowly blinks her eyes open, trying to focus. "What are you doing here?"

"I , I sensed you were h-hurt." Tara admits before biting her lip.

Buffy leans up on her elbows , looking over the witch , seeing the perspiration. "You came all the way out here?" She asked shocked. "By yourself?" 

Tara blushes looking down at her lap. "I was w-worried about you." She swallows hard and looks up to where the blue light had disappeared. "I sent a signal for w-willow to find us." 

"A spell?" Buffy questions looking to where the shy blonde witch is staring. 

Tara nods glancing to the slayer. "It's how I f-found you. It's a locator spell....I just h-hope she notices it." 

Buffy goes to sit up but winces. A arm quickly finds its way around her for support. "Thanks." Buffy takes a shuddering breath. "I'm sure she will."

Tara exhales loudly. "She... might be d-distracted." She then shifts to sit down on her backside. Keeping a supportive arm around the slayer. "Now that s-she's back with Oz."

Buffy's eyes go wide. "She picked Oz?" She ask in shock.  
At the wiccans nod she places her hand on the wiccans knee. "I'm sorry Tara. I didn't know."

Tara smiles sadly. "But... she told you? About me?"

Buffy returns the smile. "Yeah. She told me Tara. She was so torn. She cares for both of you."

"I know." Tara tries to hold back the tears. "We still w-want to be friends... but I'm going to give them some s-space first."

Buffy shakes her head. "You're so understanding Tara. I don't think I could do it."

Tara smiles shyly and Buffy returns the smile. "It's h-hard to find good friends. I care for Willow and the s-scoobies."

Buffy chuckles. "We're a strange bunch. You could do much better."

Tara shakes her head. "No , I think , I think you're all great." She smiles warmly but then looks down sadly. "I just h-hope I can still see you guys sometimes."

Buffy rubs the wiccans knee for support. "Me too.... after all if it wasn't for you. I could still be in Faith's body. You were the only one who knew she wasn't me." The slayer shakes her head.

"I'm sure they would of figured it out eventually." Tara smiles shyly.

Buffy snorts. "Giles wanted to tie me up." She then pulls a disgusted face.

Tara place's her hand over her mouth unable to stop the giggle that escapes and Buffy raises a brow but is smiling. "Sorry." She clears her throat and reaches out. Running her fingertips above the angry cut on the slayers brow. "S-so what happened?"

Buffy shivers at the touch and blinks rapidly. "Um , I thought I would check out this area. There's a cave up there." She removes her hand from the wiccans knee and points in the direction she tumbled down from. "Unfortunately Riley's soldier friend , Forest was patrolling also." She shakes her head.  
"His dead. Adam killed him."

Tara puts her hand on Buffy's that's now between them on the ground , giving the slayer some comfort. "I'm sorry."

Buffy gives sad smile. "We found Adam in there. Forest blaster gun just gave him a boost." Buffy rubs her temple with her free hand. "Forest got skewed and Adam got a hold of the blaster gun then blasted me with it." She sighs heavily. "I managed to get out but came tumbling down the stupid hill." 

"Goddess , Buffy." Tara squeezes the slayers hand. 

Buffy just gives a sad smile. "I'll be okay Tara...I just don't know how Riley's going to take it."

Their silent for awhile. Each lost in thought.

"Maybe we should start heading out." Buffy says breaking the silence and starts to push herself up.

Tara quickly stands , watching the slayer closely.

Buffy blinks a few times trying to chase the dizziness away.  
"Or maybe not."

"Buffy." Tara tightens her hold around the slayer who leans into her and helps her back down to a sitting position. The smaller blondes head resting on her shoulder now.

"Thank you for finding me Tara. I think you must be my guardian angel." Buffy has her eyes closed.

Tara blushes and shakes her head. "I'm no angel Buffy. Just....a witch." She shrugs casually.

Buffy giggles. "You're the good witch of the north."

Tara smiles sadly. "Actually , I'm from the south....I ran away from m-my farm. My dad , my b-brother....and came here to the wonderful land of Sunnydale."

"So you're Dorothy." Buffy frowns heavily. "Only... you're not trying to find you're way home."

"This is my h-home now." Tara mumbles fighting tears again. "I don't know why I said all that." 

Buffy lifts her head from Tara's shoulder and reaches up , cupping the wiccans cheek while gazing into the blue eyes shinning with tears. Feeling a spark. A connection like she's never felt before. Not even with Angel. This was different. She threads her fingers through the silky white hair.  
"Tara." She breaths out.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara searches the slayers hazel that seem to have a faint glow to them. "Buffy." The wiccan swallows hard. "Goddess , what's h-happening?

"I don't know Tara , but I'm not scared. I feel....I don't know how to describe it." The slayer leans in , inhaling the wiccans scent. "Jesus Christ you smell good." She's practically purring , her lips brushing over a pounding pulse point in the wiccans neck. Her fingers curling in the silky, light blonde hair. 

Tara whimpers closing her eyes. Her body reacting to the slayer. Her sex clenching and wet with arousal.

Buffy's nostrils flare and her teeth scraps against the sensitive flesh and flick's her tongue out. "Taste good." She growls into the wiccans ear. 

Tara shudders and groans. "Buffy." She pants out. Fingers digging into the slayers jacket. 

"Tara , I want you." Buffy licks the outer shell of the wiccans ear. She then urges Tara to lay down on the patch of green grass. Kissing down her jaw and chin. 

Tara moans as the slayers body pushes into hers. The weight of the smaller blonde on top of her feeling right. "Buffy." Her hands move under the slayers sweater , feeling flaming hot skin. "Goddess , you're burning up." 

"So are you." The slayer growls out feeling the heat blasting from Tara.

~~

"What if she fell down into a hole?What if she broke her leg?"  
Willow continues to babble frantically as her and Oz drive through Sunnydale. Following the little glowing light.  
She knew it had to be something serious for Tara to use the locator spell.

"We will find out once we get to her." Oz tries to reassure the woman he loves. "She's alive Willow. That's the main thing."

"I just hate not knowing you know...I wish Buffy was back." Willow states sadly while keeping her eyes on the blue light.  
"Turn here." She quickly points out.

Oz quickly turns the steering wheel.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy captures the parted and panting , full luscious lips and moans at the feeling as she thrust her tongue inside the wiccans mouth.

Tara whimpers and flexes her fingers. A leg wrapping around the smaller woman on top of her. Her centre pushing into the slayer trying to relieve the ache between her legs. 

Buffy moves her hand to a full breast and squeezes. 

"Buffy." Tara breaks the kiss panting. "We shouldn't. Not , not here , like this."

The slayer lifts her head and stares down into dilated blue eyes and she licks her lips and tries to calm and gain control. "There's something screaming inside of me Tara." She breaths hotly over the kiss swollen lips. 

"Goddess I feel it to Buffy." Tara reaches up and pushes hair back out of the slayers face then blinks in surprise. Noticing the wound on the smaller blondes head wasn't as bad as it was only a few minutes ago. "Your wound....is healing. How?"

Buffy searches the surprised blue eyes. "You." She then kisses the honey blonde wiccan tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

The werewolf pulls his girlfriend to a stop and sniffs the air.  
"Willow , wait." He could smell the scent of blood but also arousal.

"What? Why?" The red headed witch frowns heavily. "I think we're almost there."

Oz swallows hard and looks in the direction the blue light disappeared behind trees and bushes. "I think Tara's okay. You just , you can't go through there. Trust me Willow. Please."

Willow shakes head and pulls her arm free. "She needs me Oz. Why else would she bring me out here?." She then hurries away towards the trees the light vanished. She then hisses as her cheek gets a scratch as she pushes through. "Tara?" The red head calls but then freezes as she sees her best friend on top of the woman she was falling in love with. "Buffy?" 

The slayer swallows hard and slowly sits beside the gasping honey blonde. "Willow , what uh , what are you doing here?" She pats her hair and pulls out a leaf and tosses it over her shoulder.

"Willow , I c-can , I can explain." Tara can see the hurt , confusion and anger in the red heads green eyes. 

"Explain this?" Willow waves her hand around , gesturing between the two blondes. "How can you explain this?"  
She then looks to the slayer. "Wait , your not Buffy." She then throws her arms up in the air. "Faith , Faith you skanky bitch. First Xander then Riley now Tara." Her eyes are wide.

Buffy clears her throat. "Ummm , Willow , it's me."

"Willow , Buffy's hurt. I mean she was h-hurt....I found her and we , we....

"Started making out." Willow frowns heavily. "I , I'm really not understanding what's going on right now." She rubs her head.

"Honestly , neither do we. Not really but.... it's real. I know it is. I feel it." Buffy takes Tara's hand in hers. "I know it's....fast."

"Fast , Buffy you're straight. And you have a boyfriend. Remember Riley?" Willow practically yells. "I , I got to go... Oz?"  
She turns around and starts making her way back to her boyfriend.

Buffy sighs heavily. "Come on Tara. Let's go." She helps the honey blonde wiccan up.

Tara gets up on shaky legs and brushes herself down.  
"Buffy , what are we going to do?"

The slayer reaches up and cups the wiccans cheek. "We'll figure it out Tara." She gives a sad smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Oz frowns at the scratch on his lover's cheek and quickly looks over her body for anymore wounds. "Are you alright?"

"No , there's something seriously wrong here with Buffy and Tara. Their like....together. But they can't be. It has to be a spell or something....Like when Buffy and Spike thought they were in love and apparently planning out their future together." Willow is waving her hand around frantically.

"This isn't anything like that Willow." Buffy appears with Tara by her side. Their hands joined together. "I felt something that day. When I was in Faith's body and you and Tara burst through Giles apartment. I just didn't know what it was exactly.....I tried to ignore it and hoped it would go away." The slayer swallows hard. "You thought I was freaked... about you and Tara. Well , I was. But not for the reason you thought." She squeezes Tara's hand. "I was jealous and hurt and so goddamn confused as to why my heart was hurting." She admits with frustration and anger. Tears welling in her eyes.

Tara looks sadly at the slayer before wrapping her arms around her.

The slayer takes a deep breath , burrying her face into the wiccans neck.

Willow swallows hard at the sight. 

Oz puts his arm around his girlfriend. "We should head back to the van. Take Buffy and Tara back to the campus."


	6. Chapter 6

Tara , on her knees , gently wipes over the slayers face with a wet wipe , removing the dirt and the blood. The bruise that had been on Buffy's cheek gone and the cut above her brow was gone but the skin was still a little tender and red.

Buffy watches the blonde wiccan intently from her place on the wiccans bed where she's sitting Indian style. Her hands clenched into fist and resting on her thighs to stop herself reaching out and grabbing Tara and having her way with the witch. "You're beautiful Tara."

Tara's cheeks heat up and she smiles shyly. "I'm nothing compared to you Buffy."

The slayer shakes her head and swallows hard. "Your eyes , they're bright , warm and kind. Your nose...

"My nose?" Tara interrupts the slayer chuckling.

"Yes , I like your nose. It has character." Buffy nods her head as if agreeing with herself. "Your lips , wow. I've never felt such soft lips. I could kiss them all day everyday. "

Tara moves her gaze to the slayers hazel gold eyes. "I liked kissing you...it w-was my first real kiss. First kiss I liked. First kiss where I wanted to kiss the p-person back." She admits softly and looks down. Unable to keep eye contact. "First kiss that didn't make me feel d-dirty."

Buffy frowns heavily. "What do you mean Tara?"

Tara shakes her head and moves off the the bed. Throwing the used wet wipe into the trash. "Nothing , it d-doesn't matter. I'm sorry."

Buffy gets off the bed and moves behind the wiccan who has her head down. "Tara?"

Tara takes in a shuddering breath. "I don't know what it is.  
Why I k-keep telling you..... She trails off and wraps her arms around herself protectively. "There's things about me.... things I didn't tell Willow. But you...I can't seem to stop myself." Tears well in her eyes. "You're going to h-hate me."

Buffy slowly wraps her arms around the slightly taller woman.  
"Not possible."

The wiccan closes her eyes and tears escape. Rolling down her cheek. "Buffy , I'm , I'm a d-demon."

The slayer rest her forehead against the wiccans shoulder and gently squeezes. "That's not what we were talking about Tara , did somebody..... did somebody force themselves on you?"

Tara turns in the slayers arms. Her eyes wide. "How?.....  
She then blinks rapidly. "Buffy , I'm being serious. I'm a d-demon."


	7. Chapter 7

Oz sits on willows bed and watches as his girlfriend pace's back and forth across the dorm room she shares with Buffy.

"This just..... this is just crazy. It's crazy right? I mean they barely know each other and it's just... it's just so. Crazy." Willow shakes her head. Not even looking at her boyfriend as she continues to pace.

Oz smiles warmly as his fingers play with the charm bracelets around his wrist. "I don't think it's so crazy. Because I've felt what Buffy felt. The first time I saw you....I just...knew. I knew you were special and I knew I had to know you." 

Willow stops her pacing and finally looks at her boyfriend.  
"Oz , you never told me that." She pushes the hair out of her eyes.

The werewolf smiles lovingly as he stands up and moves towards the woman he loves. "It was easy for me to fall in love with you Willow. There wasn't anything or anyone holding me back. And you know how Buffy can be sometimes with her emotions. She gets scared and then runs or tries to avoid .....your her best friend Willow..... her best friend who's in love with the woman she loves. Plus yeah , there's the whole Riley thing." His brows furrow and he reaches up and cups the teary eyed wiccans cheek. "But there's something between Buffy and Tara. Something special. And their going to need your support in this."

Willow's chin trembles and she closes her eyes.


End file.
